Many visually impaired students have difficulty learning mathematics. The lack of higher math skills limits educational and job opportunities for many visually impaired people since numerous professions are requiring more technical skills. The objective of the Remote Access Graphing Scientific Interactive Calculator (RAGSIC-VIP) is to design, develop, and test a computer based system which enables remote access to math by visually impaired students and teachers. The access is via a network so the student and teacher may be at different locations when using RAGSIC VIP. This system is tailored for low vision people since it will magnify graphs and text. This research is being conducted by Automated Functions, Inc. (AFI) who is a leader in the field of adaptive aid technology. RAGSlC-VIP will provide a tool which make it easier for the visually impaired student to succeed in higher math (i.e., Algebra I, Algebra II, Trigonometry, Calculus). This system will provide a means for thousands of low vision students to succeed in higher math and therefore be qualified to fill the ever increasing technical job and educational positions.